


Childish Curiosity

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: El Ristorantino de Arnoldo (TV)
Genre: F/M, FaceFucking, Incest, Light Angst, Mutual Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Set afrer Palillos, Somnophilia, Uncle/Niece Incest, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: The 55-year-old Grand Chef Arnoldo had a nasty fight with his 17-year-old assistant and partner Francis,leading to them no longer sleeping together.Arnoldo's 12-year-old niece Fiore,sees this as the perfect opportunity to.....explore her Uncle's body since there was technically no one in her way anymore
Relationships: Arnoldo/Fiore, Arnoldo/Francis, Francis/Fiore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Childish Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This show is frustrating me to no end, let's write porn about it to help with the nerves.

Deep down,Fiore felt genuinely upset about the whole situation at hand,as she nervously bit her lip,watching Francis sleeping uncomfortably on the couch by the living area, the overworked, curly-haired waiter and his longtime partner,the Grand Chef Arnoldo had had a very nasty fight over the way the mustached Italian man mistreated a foreign customer earlier today at the Ristorantino. 

It all had escalated into Francis finally telling to their Boss' face that the much older man just will never listen to anyone and is way too stubborn and proud to handle,the brunet,overweight Chef obviously was not happy about any of this and now Francis is sleeping 'outside'.

The 12-year-old girl with dyed,curly hair couldn't help the smirk sneaking into her pretty little lips.

Arnoldo is sleeping alone tonight, the beautiful, thin niece has been crushing on her Uncle ever since she laid eyes on the fat,mustached man when he first stepped back into the small Island several months ago.

This was finally her chance.

Fiore tip-toed as quietly as she could manage as she passed by Francis,waiting for the loyal assistant to finally go to sleep was a chore of it's own,the boy just doesn't know when to stop working and simply rest.

The pre-teen girl with colored hair stepped into her Uncle's (and Francis') large bedroom,her heart pounding impossibly hard inside her small chest and unbearably loud in her ears as she checked the large Italian man spread all over the King-sized bed from head to toe.

Arnoldo was snoring softly,laying on his back,surrounded by his food plushies,donuts,ice cream,loafs of bread,you name it,the prideful Grand Chef was wearing his signature hat and a long,blue nightgown with seemingly.....nothing underneath????

Fiore stepped a little closer,cautiously pulling the garment of clothing up as not to bother the big man,her big brown eyes widening and mouth agape at the sight of her beloved Uncle's naked,fat,beyond hairy crotch,the musky smell is going to take the young teen some use to but it was undeniable that the Chef's.....generous member was thick and massive even still flaccid.

Fiore had never seen a naked man that close before in real life,she shrugged,thought 'what the hell' and reached a small,delicate hand out to hold the brunet,stubborn,55-years-old,mustached man's,girthy,juicy cock,her flimsy little fingers didn't cover even half of the monster length yet she could feel it 'growing' even more as she palmed and squeezed the meaty member with childish curiosity.

Arnoldo groaned lowly from the back of his throat, not exactly moving too much but enough to startle Fiore from her reverie,making the pre-teen immediately look up at the man with alarmed doe eyes yet he seemed to remain deep asleep.

Fiore grinned mischievously to herself,feeling a little brave again the young girl settled on trying to set her temperamental Uncle's thick,hairy legs a bit further apart,she obviously had seen testicles on porn videos before and always found incredibly hot when people licked them or sucked on them.

So that's what she did, a little shy,with kitten licks at first,she couldn't lie to herself and say the large amount of light brown hair didn't bother her at first but she figured it only took some getting accostumed to.

Not too long after,the 12-year-old already had both huge,inflated, hairy,low-hanging old balls securedly inside her mouth,eagerly slurping and suckling on them,drooling all over and taking in consideratiom how wet this was getting her already,she was clearly enjoying every second of it.

And judging from Arnoldo's deep moans in his sleep,the Grand Chef was really enjoying it as well,Fiore tried not to let it bother her too much if some of them sounded as if he was saying 'Francis'.

The teen waiter in question is really _really_ cute and Fiore admits she wouldn't mind if he joined her and Arnoldo in these endeavours,those thoughts alone made her tight little cunt throb with need and soak through her panties even more,if only the raven-haired boy wasn't so goddamn uptight all the time.....

Just the thought of getting brutally fucked by both of them at the same time,Fiore felt herself cummimg untouched.

When the young niece let go of the much older,bigger man's hairy balls at once during the aftershocks of her intense orgasm, gripping his huge,girthy,veiny drool-coated dick again,Arnoldo moaned loudly,grutually in his sleep,his thick,calloused hand blindly reaching down,clearly searching for the source of his immense pleasure.

As if Fiore wasn't feeling panicked enough upon feeling her Uncle finally finding her colorful,curly hair and tugging it fiercely forward, Francis chose that moment to open the door and muffle a scream.

Fiore's big eyes started to water,she mouthed 'help me' at her friend and colleague as a still asleep Arnoldo guided his little niece's head towards his throbbing,fat,hairy,pre-cum leaking,needy monster cock.

Francis instantly ran in Fiore's direction,pulling his Chef's disoriented hand off of her hair,only for it to instinctively grab on to his own thick curls instead,forcing the teen assistant to kneel right beside his blue-and-pink-haired colleague who watched intently,inches from her face as asleep Arnoldo shoved his girthy,veiny,massive cock deep down the loyal waiter's unprompted, restricting throat in one go.

Making the responsible boy instantly choke on it, hot tears running down his soft face while a huge,unnatural bulge was obscenely visible moving up and down his neck,Fiore couldn't help but touch it out of reflex.

She felt somewhat helpless but awestruck and really turned on at the same time,the pre-teen awkwardly patted the older boy's broad back with one hand,the other going inside her panties to stroke her clit as Arnoldo brutally moved his young assistant's head up and down his huge shaft at maximum speed.

After a full minute or so of this, asleep Arnoldo finally let go of the overworked waiter's raven hair,allowing him to breathe at last,Fiore wasted no time by stroking her Uncle's juicy cock rather sloppily to the rhythm of her own frantic flickering on her clit, desperate to come again.

It didn't take long for the Italian Chef to come full force,spilling jet after jet of hot,salty, white cum on both Francis and Fiore's tongues and pale faces, the waiter had his mouth open also, still trying to recover his breathing while the pre-teen girl....just really wanted to know what real cum tasted like,she was slightly disappointed, but she had gotten used to everything else anyway,cumming again as she swallowed what she could.

Francis' face was covered in the white jizz, Fiore only smirked,leaned forward and started licking it all off of the anxious,17-year-old boy's face,eventually reaching her tongue inside his mouth to 'clean' the sperm off the older boy's tongue as well, the curly-haired apprentice was paralyzed in place,olive eyes wide as Arnoldo's little niece kissed him,his tongue involuntarily reacting to hers and kissing right back.

It actually didn't feel bad at all despite his nerves and panic and.... 

Weirdly a strong,throbbing hard-on.

This was apparently the exact moment Arnoldo decided it was a good idea to wake up.

_"¡¿QUE PASA AQU-Í?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Nowadays Arnoldo is better off asleep.


End file.
